


Когда цветет омела

by Icy_mint



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: AU!Рождество: Денис работает в одной из многочисленных кофеен Лондона, а Гари нравится кофе с вишневым ликером, запах свежеиспеченного рождественского хлеба и бариста, с труднопроизносимой фамилией.





	

      Когда внутри теплого помещения, пропахшего терпким запахом кофе и можжевеловых листьев, раздается звук тихого перезвона колокольчиков, висящих над дверью, на часах только половина одиннадцатого, а кофейня почти безлюдна, не считая пожилой пары, чинно восседающей за уединенным дальним столиком в компании ножки запеченной индейки. В Рождество редкий англичанин выбирается из дома, предпочитая праздновать традиционно в кругу семьи. Жена, дети, ярко украшенная елка и красиво упакованные подарки под ней. Денис улыбается, поднимая глаза на вошедшего мужчину.  
  
      Черное пальто, усыпанное миллионом быстро тающих снежинок, занимает место на вешалке, а хорошо знакомый мужчина — высокий стул в конце барной стойки, за которой прячется Денис. Парень уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз это место занимал кто-то другой. Кажется, весь тот год с небольшим, что он здесь работает, никого кроме Гари там и не оказывалось.  
  
      — Счастливого Рождества, — искренне улыбается Денис, поправляя норовивший сползти на лоб красный колпак Санта Клауса. — Вам как обычно?  
  
      — Тебе, — мягко поправляет зардевшегося парня мужчина, коротко улыбаясь и согласно кивая на прозвучавший вопрос. — Кажется, мы давно условились перейти на "ты".   
  
      Давно — это когда Денис позорно облажался и едва не провалился сквозь землю от стыда, выслушивая насмешливое уточнение постоянного посетителя, что его имя пишется через одну "р", и что он — _Гари_ — как и всякий порядочный родитель, конечно, знаком с героем книг Джоан Роулинг, но тот носит, отнюдь, не его имя. Так неловко и стыдно Денису еще никогда в жизни не было. С тех пора Гари не заказывал у них кофе на вынос, предпочитая провести несколько десятков минут в уютной тишине кофейни, но не упускал случая припомнить Денису его оплошность, которая со временем стала их личной шуткой.  
  
      — Тебе, — покорно исправляется блондин, стоя спиной к Гари, который с любопытством следит за тем, как Денис, высунув кончик языка от усердия, старательно вырисовывает что-то, известное только ему одному. — Вот, наслаждайся.  
  
      Когда перед Гари опускается наполненная до краев большая кружка, Денис впервые слышит его смех. Мужчина смеется громко, заливисто, от всей души, запрокинув голову и намертво вцепившись пальцами в края барной стойки. Его тело сотрясают волны смеха, и Денис сам не может удержатся от короткого довольного смешка, который все равно тонет в басовитом смехе Гари.  
  
      — Вот же, — фыркает Гари, стирая выступившие от долгого смеха слезы и усиленно стараясь стереть с лица широченную улыбку, от которой только морщин в уголках глаз и губ прибавляется, — маленькая мстительная зараза.   
  
      Невилл несколько мгновений смотрит на выделяющиеся на золотистой кофейной пене белые витиеватые буквы, предсказуемо складывающиеся в аккуратное " _Гарри_ ", на которое Денис потратил несколько минут, прежде чем щедро зачерпнуть пенку, превращая изящную надпись в разводы.  
  
      Денис знает, что Невилл ни за что не обидится на эту детскую шалость, хотя бы потому, что сам Черышев давно не обижается на слишком сладкое для слуха "Чери", которым Гари наградил его со дня их знакомства. Нет, конечно, для любого коренного англичанина его фамилия с чередованием шипящих и дрожащих почти не произносима, но пока никто не додумался сократить ее до вишни.* Слишком неформально. Да и вряд ли Денис позволил бы подобную вольность кому другому. Но это же Гари. Когда его волновало чужое мнение?  
  
      — Почему ты не с семьей? — Денис опускает перед Гари подарок от шеф-повара — традиционный рождественский пудинг, который бесплатно достается каждому, кто сегодня заглянет в кофейню "на огонек". — Праздник, как-никак. Свечи, подарки, сочная индейка — не думаю, что я променял бы утро у камина в окружении детей на кружку кофе, пусть и безумно вкусного.  
  
      — Эмма, Софи и Молли у родителей, а я далеко не фанат своей тещи, — Невилл пожимает плечами, ухмыляется и с явной гордостью продолжает: — собственно, она тоже не входит в число моих ярых поклонниц. Ты работаешь завтра вечером?  
  
      От резкой смены темы разговора Денис теряется, а когда до него доходит суть вопроса, то щеки заливает предательский румянец, а по всему телу проходит жаркая волна, собираясь в тугой комок внизу живота. Становится трудно дышать, и чтобы не начать хватать воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, Денис заставляет себя сглотнуть вязкую слюну, вмиг наполнившую рот.  
  
      — Завтра не моя смена, — голос становится немного хриплым, и блондин откашливается, смущенно улыбаясь довольному собой и произведенным эффектом Гари. — Но едва ли Джей варит кофе хуже меня.  
  
      — К черту кофе, — отмахивается Невилл, выводя черной ручкой набор цифр на салфетке, которую подталкивает к Денису. — У меня два билета на матч Манчестера и пустая квартира с парой баночек пива в холодильнике. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
      Денис тянет руку за салфеткой и собирается ответить согласием, но даже рта не успевает открыть: Гари крепко хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, вынуждая практически перевалиться за стойку, и впивается теплыми от кофе губами в губы Дениса.  
  
      Они не закрывают глаз и не отрывают взглядов друг от друга. В глубоких карих глазах Гари бушующий океан эмоций, которые Денис ни за что не хотел упустить. Там и странная тусклая горечь, и легкая ненавязчивая нежность, которая чувствуется в мягком движении губ Невилла, и темное обжигающее желание, которое затмевает собой практически все, как расширившийся от возбуждения зрачок, почти полностью вытеснивший и без того темную радужку. Страшно подумать, насколько бешеные глаза у самого Дениса.  
  
      Они целуются долго, медленно, переплетаясь языками в борьбе за лидерство, которую Денис с готовностью проигрывает, даже не начав бороться. Он уступает Гари, послушно впускает его язык в свой рот и позволяет сжимать тонкое запястье почти до синяков.   
  
      К черту!  
  
       Только не останавливайся.  
  
      Поцелуй приходится прервать, когда долгую тишину кофейни вновь нарушает перезвон колокольчиков, оповещая о том, что еще кому-то не сидится дома. Гари мягко отстраняется от Дениса, выпуская его руку из мертвой хватки, и дергает головой на вопросительный взгляд тяжело дышащего парня.  
  
      — Омела, — коротко выдыхает Невилл, поднимая глаза куда-то к потолку, где прямо над барной стойкой висит цветущая ветвь омелы.  
  
      Он поднимается со стула, оставив на стойке деньги за недопитый кофе и билет на матч, надевает теплое пальто и улыбается, прежде, чем выйти на улицу, где по-прежнему валит снег.  
  
      Когда за Гари закрывается дверь, у Дениса остается билет на матч, номер Гари, в лучших традициях романтических мелодрам написанный на салфетке, и стынущий на губах поцелуй.


End file.
